A Hot Shower
by seeing-is-believing
Summary: Zoey decides to take a shower with a certain southerner. Rated M for strong lemon and a little bit of language  but not too much . Oneshot. Enjoy and please review! Ellis x Zoey


A Hot Shower

Zoey closed the bathroom door behind her and rushed over to the shower, turning it on and running her hand under the cool water that gradually turned warm. It had been a while since any of the survivors had had the time to wash themselves and it was an absolute luxury for Zoey to do so.

Zoey started to strip off her clothes that had been caked in zombie brains, blood and bile. She stood naked for a while, examining herself in the mirror. She was a little on the thin side, a result of food rationing and intense physical exercise. The door knob started to turn and suddenly the door opened revealing Ellis.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't realise you were in here!" Ellis blushed.

"It's okay, I thought I'd locked the door.." Zoey said. She could tell that Ellis was blushing and he tried hard not to look at the naked body of the woman he longed for. Zoey bit her lip and thought she play on this.

"Ellis? Why don't you join me?" Zoey asked in a sexy tone. Ellis' face turned and even darker shade of red .

"You mean, like us.. in the shower..together?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. Come in and lock the door." Zoey replied as she walked forward to Ellis with a grin on her face. She gently tugged on Ellis' shirt and ran her hands underneath it, soothingly rubbing his chiselled abs. Ellis moaned slightly and she took this as a good thing. She lifted the shirt off his toned torso. Ellis held his arms above his head allowing Zoey to easily remove his yellow bull shifters shirt. His hat was removed with the shirt and Zoey dropped them both on the tiled floor.

"Touch me, Ellis" Zoey whispered, and Ellis did as he was told, running his warm, callused hands along her back and rubbing her side and hips. Zoey looked up at Ellis into his pale blue eyes and pulled him into a deep kiss, pressing her lips tightly to his. She opened her mouth and licked his full lips with her tongue as he opened his mouth and allowed her entrance. Zoey broke the kiss and kneeled down to remove Ellis' overalls. This proved difficult to Zoey and Ellis let out a small laugh.

"How the hell do you get these off?" Zoey asked impatiently so she stood back up and smiled to Ellis.

Ellis removed his overalls as Zoey watched inquisitively. They fell to the floor and Ellis stood out of them. They continued in their lust filled fun with a passionate kiss. Zoey pressed her body against Ellis' growing erection and causing him to moan with pleasure. Zoey curled her hand around his

"Shh!" Zoey said "Or Francis and the others will hear us!" Ellis just grinned at her and she took this as an advantage to remove his underpants. She traced her hand over his bulge and rubbed slightly, causing Ellis to moan even louder than before. With one swift motion she removed his boxers and they fell to the floor with their other clothes. Ellis was now fully exposed and Zoey smiled to herself admiring his manhood. Zoey had never had a boyfriend, so she had never seen a real dick. Zoey curled her hand around his cock and slowly began to rub it. She rubbed it harder and faster, the skin stretched with her firm grip. Ellis clenched his teeth trying not to make a noise. He placed both his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a long passionate kiss. Zoey removed her hand from Ellis' length.

Ellis gently pushed Zoey backwards into the hot steamy shower that had been running for some time. He pushed Zoey up against the damp shower wall and kissed her neck gently, trailing kisses down to her soft breasts. He sucked and lightly nibbled on her nipple, making Zoey moan softly. He pulled away from her breasts and they both stared dreamily at each other in the eyes, their hands roaming to different places on their wet bodies. Zoey grabbed a bottle of shower gel and squeezed a fair amount onto her hands. She rubbed the lemon scented liquid over her chest, circling her hands around her breasts. Ellis became even more aroused by this tease. Zoey poured some more shower gel into her hands and this time rubbed it into Ellis' body. She kneeled down and lathered it up and down his legs.

"Mmm.. you have such strong legs Ellis, why is that?" Zoey teased.

"Umm, well maybe because of all.. ohhh!" Ellis was cut off mid sentence as Zoey took his length into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft. Her head started to bob up and down while her hand gripped his cock as she sucked it. She looked back up to Ellis and saw he was looking down at her, dazed with pleasure. Ellis gently pulled Zoey to her feet, taking control from now on. He pressed his soft lips against hers as he started to rub her clit, rubbing his middle finger over that little spot of pleasure again and again. Zoey arched her back in pleasure and tried hard to hold back her groans, instead escaping her mouth as gasps. Ellis massaged one of her breasts with his free hand, as he slipped two fingers into Zoey, causing her to cry out in pain.

"What's wrong Zo? Did I hurt you?" Ellis asked sympathetically. Zoey nodded.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your first time." He said, feeling bad for taking slight advantage of the young woman.

"It's okay Ellis. I'm glad it's with you." Zoey replied with a smile and kissed his warm cheek. Ellis smiled back at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ellis asked nervously.

"I'm sure Ellis. I can't think of anyone I'd rather make love to."

Ellis' heart fluttered as he heard the words 'make love' escape her mouth. He had strong feelings for Zoey and it seemed she did too as she considered it 'love making' rather than just 'a fuck'.

"I'm ready for you Ellis" Zoey whispered into his ear.

He picked her up off her feet holding her tightly by her hips. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Ellis looked down and positioned himself between her. He looked back up into Zoey' eyes and slowly pushed himself inside of her wet, throbbing pussy. Zoey closed her eyes with the pain of her virginity being taken from her but the pain soon turned into pleasure. Zoey groaned as Ellis pounded inside of her deeper and harder. Their breathing became heavier as they picked up the pace. Louder gasps and moans were escaping from Zoey' mouth.

"What happened to being quiet?" Ellis asked between laboured breaths with a grin on his face. Zoey just responded with more load moans as her orgasm built up inside her waiting to escape. Ellis moved even quicker in and out of Zoey that her back was becoming sore from being rubbed against the shower wall but she didn't care. All she could think about was the intense pleasure.

"Oh God Ellis!" She repeated his name again and again! "It feels so good!" She nearly screamed!

Ellis thrust into Zoey one last time before releasing his seed inside her. Zoey felt the hot liquid fill her as her orgasm was released, causing her to scream so loud in bliss that the infected could have heard from miles away. The grip of her legs around Ellis loosened as her body started to shake and go limp from the waves of pleasure. Ellis let go of Zoey' hips and she collapsed into his strong arms. They stood there holding each other for a few minutes before turning the shower off.

Ellis stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the pearly white towels and wrapped it around Zoey before taking another for himself.

"I love you Ellis" Zoey said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too" Ellis replied softly.

Zoey buried her face into Ellis' chest and started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I love you and I'm scared of losing you!" She cried.

" You don't need to worry about losing me darlin'. I'll always be here to protect you" He replied and kissed her forehead.

They were interrupted in this moment by a loud knock at the door. Ellis opened it to reveal a confused Francis standing there with his arms folded.

"Well I take it that was a hot shower?" He said smirking, resulting in Ellis' cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Zoey simply replied; "Yes, it was _very _hot!" With a huge grin on her face.


End file.
